Boggart
by alindy
Summary: Drabbles showing every Harry Potter character's boggart. Some you know, some you don't, and some you only thought you knew...
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Any you want to see? I have a ton written but it's possible you'll have someone I haven't thought of...anyways, these are something i have been working on and I thought I'd put them out there while I'm doing some serious work on my next multi-chapter fanfiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange's boggart was her father.<p>

It seems strange really, that the man who provided her with such a privileged lifestyle and was the cause of her arranged marriage to Rodolphus was the reason for such a thing, but he was the cause of it.

He was the cause of every single drop of insanity in her body. Everyone has a reason for going crazy, and Bellatrix had quite a few more than most. She had many reasons for losing sense of what is right and what was real, and for Bellatrix it was her father.

It was her father, walking towards her with that look, the leer on his face.

Looks like those were the explanations behind every one of her scars on her body that never went away with time. Looks like those were why she couldn't walk for days when she was younger. He did things no father should ever do.

So really, she wasn't just some madwoman with a wand and a hate for mudbloods.

She was driven to insanity.

Her father was the only wizard that could ever paralyze her, ever make her stop and quiver in fear, ever make her into the lunatic she was today.

He was whom she was trying to forget when she used the cruciatus. It had been used on her so many times and in her mind she thought it made it fair. She deserved to be able to make it even, make it fair.

But it never did go away; it never evened out.

Because every time a boggart popped up…she still saw him.


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora's boggart was like a few others: herself.

Not that you would ever be able to recognize her.

It was herself without all the change, without the morphed noses, minimizing of the curves, and regular hair color. When she still somewhat resembled a Black and could easily be deciphered as such.

That wasn't who she was and she hated seeing herself like that. She changed her appearance so she didn't have to be reminded of it every time she looked in the mirror.

Without a changed appearance she felt vulnerable and weak.

Just like, Nymphadora constantly reminded herself, everybody else.


	3. Tom RiddleVoldemort

Tom Riddle saw himself.

When a boggart popped up all he saw was an exact replica of himself, not him bloody or him dead, just him: like a mirror.

Tom Riddle's biggest fear was just himself: being no one, having no one, being unlovable.

Then he discovered Voldemort.

Voldemort didn't need anyone, he was perfect the way he was. He would become someone, he would be special: he would rule the world.

When Tom Riddle became Voldemort, he didn't see boggarts anymore…he didn't get scared of anything.

There was a voice, though, always by his ear, always talking to him.

_What have you done? What have you become?_

And if Voldemort ever stopped to think about anything besides beating Harry Potter and ruling the entire universe, he would have heard it.

He would have realized that his boggart never went away, it was always there: always on his shoulder.

His boggart was still himself.

Voldemort was just too daft to realize it.


	4. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom saw Snape, I mean, why not? He was creepy: dark and bat-like and _mean_.

He was scary in a very conventional way: billowy capes, low, sonorous voice, and quiet in a way you just couldn't help but imagine sneaking up on you.

Snape made him feel even more insecure than he already was.

Which, Neville would one day conclude, was somewhat all right.

You have to feel bad at some point in your life to know what good feels like.


	5. Severus Snape

Severus Snape's boggart was his own quarters: dark, quiet, and menacing.

Here he felt loneliness creep up on him, a loneliness he tried to diminish with potions and alcohol but never could. Lily was never far behind, either. Her red hair and charming personality, her smarts, and her natural beauty crept into his mind and all he could think about was she. A future of wishes: marriage, small children, and forever happiness. A future he knew could never take place.

Severus realized that it never mattered what he did or whom he protected, he was still the reason she was gone from him. She ran to James and it had been no one but his own doing, something he constantly reminded himself. He lived in pain every day because the love of his life was gone and he had to look at a boy who looked like the man that had stole her from him, only the eyes. The eyes reminded him of the park and story times and pure, irrevocable love.

Those quarters made him take trips down memory lane that he didn't want to and have pain that made him want to die. It made him feel scared and depressed and very, _very_ angry. He hated having to go back there every night, but, honestly, in his mind…

…he deserved every single second of it.


	6. Helena Ravenclaw

Helena Ravenclaw's boggart was her mother.

She was always in the spotlight, always better than her, Helena was always number two. How could she live with that forever? How could she possibly be ok with never being seen?

That's why she hadn't tried to stop the Baron's attempts at first. At least someone noticed her, even if she had no feelings in return. Eventually it was too much, however, and she tried to get rid of the diadem and the Baron's attempts.

It didn't end well.

Even today, after so many long years of being a ghost she couldn't tell. As soon as they found out she was _her_ daughter they'd want to know so much. 'I'm _Helena_ Ravenclaw, _just_ Helena Ravenclaw,' she'd want to say.

She wished she wasn't.


	7. Pansy Parkinson

She couldn't live without him, couldn't breathe when he wasn't there; he was her everything. He was her light in a night of darkness and her beacon of hope.

Plus, he was so _hot._

_He_ didn't want _her?_ No way, that wasn't an option. It wasn't possible. They had been destined to be together since she had walked on that train her first year. No…even _before_ then. Draco Malfoy not wanting her? Pansy? Those stupid boggarts didn't know _what_ they were showing her.

Psh…she wasn't worried even if it was what she saw.

It wouldn't happen in a million years.


	8. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory was a confident boy, and there was no denying it.

He was an achiever if there ever was one: top student first, then prefect, followed by Head Boy, and then finally Triwizard Champion. He was amazing at almost anything he did, so why did he feel so much need to prove himself?

His boggart was himself losing and what came with it: the nothingness and normality. Cedric Diggory couldn't be average, it wasn't right: he had family to impress and friends to be better than.

Others may have not felt it, but he could feel war coming, and he needed to prove himself before it did, because he couldn't be nothing, it would kill him.

Literally.


	9. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall sees students of hers dead, their bloodied bodies lying on the ground in front of her. Some would be recognizable: Ron Weasley, Harry and James Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Fred, and George Weasley. There are some that wouldn't be: past Head girls and boys, troublemakers, even some loners that one wouldn't remember if they saw them in a yearbook.

She may have barely ever muttered their first names or acknowledged them much, but she loved them. She loved every one of them for reasons many would never know, and to see them dead would be her worst fear.

She has no husband, no children, and no family. Nothing to even really prove she ever existed.

It scares her to death.

But those kids, they're special, and they're all she has.


	10. Ron Weasley

It wasn't a lie that Ron was afraid of spiders.

The reason behind it, however, had always been a little murky.

It's true that Fred and George once turned his teddy bear into a spider, but that's not solely why they scare him to death.

It's because, to Ron, this was always where his insecurity had started: maybe his family didn't really love him.

It may seem stupid, and trust me, he's aware of this, but to him he thought that maybe he was always pranked and picked on, not because he was the youngest boy, but because he just didn't belong. He was afraid that no one wanted him.

The spider represented what he thought his family might actually think about him.

Sure, the creepy legs and furry body scared him half to death...

…but in reality, it was not being loved and wanted that scared him the most.


	11. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy's boggart was a cage.

He was in an empty cage with no way to get out and no one there beside him.

And as ridiculous as it seems, it was true, because when he was standing there alone, there was no one to back him up, no one to help him, and no one to save him from the terrible mess he was in. When he was in there, the only person in that cage, he wasn't as sure of things as he should be, he didn't know if the things he knew were really true or just thoughts that had been pushed into his mind by his father.

It scared him because, when he was in that cage, he wasn't quite sure if everything he had been told was a lie or not.

The scariest thing for him was that most days…he was pretty sure they were.


	12. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter thought that there were only two kinds of people in life: winners and losers, and there was no way she would ever become a loser.

It was her worst fear, what she saw when boggarts came around.

Sure, you have to step on a few people to get to the top and people don't always like you when you're up there, but that's the _price_ of being the best.

Going back to bad apartments and ripped suits wasn't a possibility: once you're the greatest there is no going back. She _had_ to win.

There was no other option.


	13. Helga Hufflepuff

Helga Hufflepuff's boggart was a strange one

She was afraid of students being left out, not having anywhere to go with their wonderful magical blood. The image was strong when it was her boggart, a little child of 11 sitting on that stool with the hat they'd all created on top of his head, being told that he didn't have a place to go.

She herself had never had any significant qualities, she was kind, that was true and never judged, but why should a person not be accepted somewhere because they didn't quite fit the criteria?

That wasn't fair.


	14. Hagrid

He only had to take down a boggart once in his life, shortly after Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, in fact, and it was pretty obvious what he saw.

All of his friends (he refused to call them creatures or animals) were dead: Aragog, Fluffy, Norbert.

They were all his friends, the only people who never thought differently of him because of the way he acted, his past, or the things he supposedly did. They all stuck with him no matter what, loving him unconditionally anyways.

They were true friends, and he didn't know what he'd do without them.


	15. Sirius Black

Sirius would see himself killing James.

It originated when he was in Azkaban, when he had thought that maybe, just maybe, the dementors had messed with his mind so much that it was only a thought that he really hadn't killed James. Sirius thought that maybe he had just gone crazy; maybe he really _had_ killed James and he just didn't realize it.

He pushed these thought away quickly in Azkaban, to have thoughts like that would only get him killed quicker there.

Sirius truly thought he wasn't afraid of that anymore, but until the day he died he would have his moments, most when boggarts were around, sometimes not. He'd get moments where he'd slip into insanity for a second and think, "How could I have done that to my best friend?"

And in that moment, he'd killed his best friend: he'd killed the person who meant the most to him in the world.


	16. Harry Potter

Harry's boggart used to be a dementor.

It had been smart and clever: to be afraid of fear itself. Now, though, it had changed and it was out of his control to change it back, ever since Sirius's death in his fifth year.

His boggart was a hand mirror: the one Sirius had given him.

It was one of the biggest 'what if's' Harry often dwelled on: what if he'd opened that present before the Department of Mysteries? Harry could have been able to reach him instead of getting the wrong information through Kreacher. The whole thing could have never happened.

The mirror was just another way to show how he had failed.

It was a way to show that he couldn't save the ones he loved from dying.

It was a way of showing how he felt like he couldn't get anything right.

Sure, he could kill Lord Voldemort, but in the end, what did it really matter if he couldn't save the ones he loved?


	17. Oliver Wood

He saw a burning bludger.

It sounds ridiculous; does Oliver Wood really love Quidditch that much? That much that he was afraid of _a burning bludger_?

No, well…if he was being honest with himself he'd admit that it might have a little something to do with it, but it was in no way the entirety of it.

The burning bludger was all that he loved disappearing. Quidditch was always what he could call his, his vocation, his true talent: the only thing he could ever think or want to do.

He didn't know what he would do without it.

Quidditch was his calling, and he was afraid of being worthless without it.


	18. Rowena Ravenclaw

Her daughter running away from her, leaving her all alone was Rowena Ravenclaw's greatest fear.

She needed her, without her she didn't know who to love and what to do (one of the few things she didn't know). Rowena was proud of quite a few things she had done in her lifetime: being a founder of Hogwarts, teaching so many so much, and not to toot her own horn, but being as intelligent as she was was something she was incredibly proud of.

There was nothing she was quite as proud of, however, as her daughter.

She just wished Helena would realize that.


	19. Fred Weasley

Whenever his mother made him clear out the attic of boggarts, Fred always saw one thing.

He saw his entire family, all lined up for a family photo: there was only one twin.

Slowly over the years, the call, "Fred and George" had become _FredandGeorge._ To ever hear a singular "George" or "Fred" was a strange and rare occurrence. Fred couldn't really understand when it started or why he didn't notice it until later, but he'd never had reason to care before.

The problem was, however, that he started thinking of himself and his twin as a singular unit, and everyone else did too.

Fred was afraid that he'd disappear right into George without anyone ever noticing: with no family, no friends, and nothing of him remembered.


	20. George Weasley

George's boggart looked exactly like Fred's.

Maybe it was a different setting or they were wearing different things, but it was still a family photo with only one twin.

Go figure that two people who were so alike would have the same looking boggart.

But the similarities between the boggarts stopped there.

George was afraid of being left alone.

It was only natural, I suppose, when you have someone with you everyday since day one. Having them taken away would be cruel and savage. He was the only one George could really say was always by his side.

Eventually, after his greatest fear became true, mirrors became the thing he most despised and feared. Which was actually a quite ridiculous notion, because the image of George he would have seen in the mirror would have looked nothing like the Fred he remembered.

Angelina helped him through it though, and now he doesn't know what his worst fear is: he doesn't look at boggarts anymore.

He liked to keep it that way.


	21. Peter Pettigrew

He was afraid of dying, Peter Pettigrew.

It was the reason he did everything he did. It's why he became friends with Remus, Sirius, and James: he thought it was the best way to stay safe; why he aligned himself with Voldemort: he thought he would become invincible; and why he killed James: friendship didn't matter as long as he was alive.

A life spent on death is not a life at all, however, and it would have been much wiser to be afraid of what his life was: no life.

But Peter Pettigrew wasn't wise, so he lived stupidly: thinking of ways to avoid an inevitable death.

And in the end, it's what killed him.


	22. Parvati Patil

Parvarti's was just a mummy.

There wasn't a back-story or some hidden fear about being left alone or being no one. She was just afraid: of them eating her or taking her away and wrapping her up in their coverings.

Because, dang, those things were just plain creepy.


	23. James Potter

James's boggart was the reason he nearly didn't pass one of his school exams.

He saw Lily, looking as beautiful as ever, hanging off of Remus and Sirius. She was whispering into Sirius's ear, which made him tighten his grip on Lily's waist and pull her closer. Remus laughed off to the side at the two and watched as Lily kissed Sirius affectionately. Lily would then turn to James, give him a disgusted look, and laugh grotesquely at him, which Remus and Sirius then joined in.

They were his friends, the love of his life, all turning their backs on him. He wouldn't have anyone. No one to talk to, to live with, to live for, to love and be loved back in return by, and no apparent reason to be happy.

James would do a quick 'riddikulus' right about then after calming himself down. They were his friends, the people he loved most in the world, and if they were happy that way he wasn't going to ruin it for them.

He would just have to grin and bear it.


	24. Dobby

**Ok...so he isn't _technically_ a wizard, but i had to. Dobby deserves it (:**

* * *

><p>Oh goodness, his was simple. You could probably guess it easily: no Harry Potter.<p>

Harry Potter was the nicest person he had ever met, he was fantastic, and he was his best friend.

Harry Potter was the person he was willing to die for without question or reason. He was a great man who deserved to have people jump in front of a knife for him. He would do it again without thought.

Dobby truly and honestly believed that his death was the best a person could have, dying for Harry Potter.

Dobby had no regrets: he saved people from a terrible fate; he saved the others from a knife, and had been a _free_ elf. It was a title he was _so_ proud to have.

Quite all right to, too.

Dying with Harry Potter holding onto him in such a nice place with friends?

What more could he ask for?

He couldn't think of a single thing.


	25. Gabrielle Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour would see her sister, looking as beautiful as ever with her suitors around and a spotlight on her.

She loved her sister, she really did, but standing next to her was like standing next to Aphrodite: beautiful, perfect, and every guy's perfect girl. She was virtually unnoticed: a grindylow next to a goddess.

Gabrielle wondered if there were ever a day when she would be beautiful or noticed, be able to compete with a triwizard champion and be married to a war hero. Be somebody besides 'Fleur's little sister'.

She hoped so: she didn't want to be alone.


	26. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood's boggart…is it spiders, mummies, her mother's dead body, the dark?

No, it couldn't be anything like that; it was Luna Lovegood we were talking about here, spiders or mummies, really? Luna Lovegood wasn't one who would take those light things seriously, nonetheless having it be her worst fear.

Really, when she saw a boggart, usually it started with a young girl crying, and then it would turn into a man, a dad, poor on the street holding up a sign for money so he could get back to his family at home. Usually she would see a mother being taken away from their children next, and then sometimes she even saw herself crying over her mother's dead body.

It was never exactly the same, but it was always more than one thing, always switching and curving until Luna was completely disoriented.

Her worst fear was reality.

She lived in the world of fantasy for a reason. Luna liked living in the world of nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks because it was easier and it was nicer.

Reality was so much harder.

One day she would meet someone who would make her want things of reality: husband and family, but until then she would always be afraid of the world.

She was afraid of living in it.


	27. Salazar Slytherin

Salazar Slytherin's boggart was a muggle-born wizard.

Muggles, they persecuted wizards and they had given him no reason to like them. They hated him for no other reason than being different; to him _they_ were the different ones.

His powers were the things that kept him above them, in his mind. They were a tool to make sure he always felt superior, but if muggles began having their own powers…

Every decision had a thought behind it, well; most of them at least, and his were no different.

Those muggles couldn't get the power; he wouldn't allow it: he _couldn't_.


	28. Quirrell

Quirrell's boggart was simple: he saw himself as a young child with his mother fawning over him and him smiling largely in return. He boiled this image down to love and purity; Quirrell was no longer a pure and loving soul.

Love was weakness and giving away all of his power and believing in good and evil again, and choosing to be on the side of good.

It sickened him.

Love scared him, because to start back up that crippled, unloving heart of his would be the hardest and most painful thing he would ever do, and there was no way he could live through it.

No way at all.


	29. Bloody Baron

He'd never wanted to see her in pain, the Bloody Baron, but when she'd said no he couldn't take it.

Never had she thought about _his_ anger, _his_ pain. If he couldn't have her than no one could. She was his; she'd always be his.

When he saw what he'd done he killed himself quickly, there'd be no way he could live with himself. He was sorry, so sorry.

The Bloody Baron had seen his beloved Helena dead as his boggart; gone from this world and gone from him.

He just never thought he'd be the one to do it.


	30. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley saw all of her children dead in front of her.

She'd never had a career. She'd went to Hogwarts, of course, but she'd fallen in love with Arthur right away, then became the perfect wife, then the perfect mother.

Her kids _were_ what she had to show for herself, what she'd been doing all those years, the beings in the world that she'd die for, the ones she loved more than anyone and anything else.

If they died she'd be left alone…completely and utterly alone.

Her heart would break, if she didn't have her kids. Her whole life with nothing to show: no more love, her dreams demolished, her life going nowhere, and her pride and joy gone.

She wasn't quite sure you could be considered a human being without those things.

She didn't want to find out.


	31. Petunia Dursley

Petunia's boggart, if she were ever to see one, would be a Hogwart's acceptance letter.

Though she would never admit it to herself, she'd wanted to be accepted into that school, she didn't want to be without her sister, and she didn't want to be the one that wasn't special. Being accepted into it now, though? After her sister had been killed?

That would just be a big slap in the face.

So they were freaks now, and she didn't want to be a freak and she didn't want to be a part of their freakish world.

Not without Lily.


	32. Lucius Malfoy

Heatless, that's what they said he was: heartless, but he really wasn't.

Lucius Malfoy cared for his son and his wife more than anything else.

Lord Voldemort, he took that away from him. He held such power, but a power that wasn't respected, that couldn't be from the way he had gained it: death and hatred. At one time Voldemort had seemed the right way to go, the way to keep everyone safe, but he underestimated the evil that he contained.

He didn't want his wife and son to be taken from him, so he saw him, every time: Voldemort.


	33. Percy Weasley

Percy's boggart had been simple once.

It had just been the Minister, telling him he wasn't worth anything and never would be.

How simple and carefree it seemed, though it had scared him tremendously.

Now he couldn't get away from the idea, no matter how much alcohol he consumed, that he had killed his own brother.

That was his boggart.

Visions of Fred's death caused sleepless nights and fitful nightmares. Actually, there were a lot of fitful days too.

The idea always creeped up on him, that it had been entirely his fault.

And he just couldn't seem to escape it.


	34. Amos Diggory

There he was. He was lying on that ground motionless. His eyes were glassed over with a look that could only be attributed with death. That look was something you never saw on a living person. That look was something that couldn't quite be classified.

It was a scene that replayed in his head daily and a picture that just couldn't be erased.

The truth of the matter is that Amos Diggory didn't know or care what his boggart had become, and, frankly, he had no desire to find out.

His worst fear had already become his reality.


	35. Cormac McLaggen

He was ugly.

You may be laughing, but he was entirely serious: Cormac McLaggen was frightfully scared of losing his looks. That's what he saw, himself without them: staring at him.

He thought he was the most attractive person out there, that he was Merlin's gift to the female gender. Who would please those women if he were ugly? What would he do if he couldn't wink and smile charmingly at someone and they giggled in return? What would he become if no one saw him and thought he was hot?

It was his most prized possession, his looks, and he couldn't bear to lose them.


	36. Hermione Granger

Were you fooled?

Did you truly think Hermione Granger's boggart was McGonagall failing her?

You were wrong.

When Hermione was truly faced with that boggart she saw herself bleeding, but it wasn't red. It wasn't smoothly running down her arms and then forming a bright red puddle on the ground, no, not at all. It was dirty and muddy and _brown_.

She had the blood of a mudblood.

There were clumps of dirt and mud all running out of her cuts, clusters and groups of dirty brown mud falling out of her body.

Hermione Granger may be unique and special in a good way, and she may be the 'brightest witch of her age' and incredibly brave, but, in the end, she just wanted somewhere to fit in. In the muggle world she was a witch, in the wizarding world she was a muggle, and therein lays the insecurity.

As much as she may have raised her hand in class and tried, she really just wanted to be accepted by her peers, but there's always a roadblock stopping her from being liked by all.

Eventually she wouldn't have these problems: she'd have the Weasley's, Harry…she'd have Ron.

But until then, until she felt completely important and brilliant, she was just as worthless as the rest of us.

She was just a filthy mudblood.


	37. Ginny Weasley

The worst year of her entire life was her first year at Hogwarts, and that's why she sees Tom Riddle.

Many are surprised that she would see Voldemort young and attractive since so many saw him crazy and old during their lives, but that's how he was when she felt the worst she'd ever felt in her life.

She felt helpless and useless because she couldn't do a single thing, and when that happened nothing quite mattered. When nothing mattered, nothing had meaning: Tom Riddle took it from her.

Every time she saw him the meaning was sucked out of her like a dementor sucking out a soul, and when this happened she felt like a little first year that couldn't remember how exactly she had blood on her hands.

And there was nothing she could do about it.


	38. Dean Thomas

When he saw it he wasn't proud of him, he never wanted him, and he wasn't a wizard.

In those instances, Dean Thomas's only connection to the wizarding world didn't exist.

He'd always thought he was out there somewhere, his father, connecting him to the wizarding world, someone who hadn't really wanted to leave him behind.

If it wasn't true than he was just like Hermione except she had smarts, she had something useful to contribute to this world, and he didn't.

In that case, there was absolutely no use for him.

And he hated it.


	39. Ariana Dumbledore

**Thank you to ermireallydontcare for showing me how honestly stupid I was (:**

* * *

><p>Ariana Dumbledore had never been the same after coming face to face with what would someday be her biggest fear, her boggart.<p>

It was those boys, all of them coming towards her and hurting her in a way that was too much to take. She hadn't been able to control her magic; it really hadn't been her fault.

Those boys were the reason the magic was always inside of her with no way of getting out, pounding against the sides of her body and head painfully.

The power of the magic was unbearable.

Though she would never admit it to Aberforth, she didn't think she could live with it much longer without becoming even crazier and more dangerous.

The thought scared her almost more than the boys.


	40. Narcissa Malfoy

Obviously Narcissa's boggart was Draco, but it hadn't always been.

Once upon a time, a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and eyes that sparkled had been afraid of shadows.

It was the all-consuming darkness, something that took her in and made her invisible and disoriented, that frightened her. Nowhere to get out, no way of knowing who was around the corner, and no one to stand by and admire her.

There was aloneness, a loneliness that scared her and seemed to burrow into her insides that came from those shadows.

Loneliness she couldn't take.


	41. Fleur Delacour

Fleur saw Bill, looking like a werewolf, coming straight at her and attacking.

She wasn't afraid of Bill, in what way would she be? Fleur loved him like no person she had ever loved before. It was the thought that maybe something scarier was lurking underneath her loving husband, waiting and ready to attack.

Neither the scars nor the rare steaks ever bothered her, why would they? They were simple adjustments.

The thought that Bill, the only person she had given her entire heart to, could hold inside him something that wanted to kill her, that she'd never adjust to.


	42. Moaning Myrtle

She saw those eyes.

Those two big yellow orbs looking straight at her.

The last thing she ever saw.

Moaning Myrtle didn't see a boggart often in her afterlife, heck, she hadn't seen one much in her life, but she knew with an utmost certainty that would be it.

In her life it had been something stupid, maybe Olive Hornby, honestly she couldn't even remember anymore.

Now she overacted and complained to get her through the day. Hoping to forget about how much she wished she had back the life she'd hated so much.

She was still trying.


	43. Susan Bones

Susan Bones's boggart was Voldemort.

He was the person, no, _thing_, she remarked, that had killed most of her family. She was also angry, though, angry at him for taking away her family and killing so many. She hated him, loathed, abhorred, despised…the list could go on and on.

For as much hatred as she had for him, though, he was still someone she feared.

Susan had this fear that Voldemort would come after her next, that she'd be alive one day and then dead the next.

He'd take her life away before she could even begin to live it.


	44. Blaise Zabini

As ludicrous as he thought his boggart, was he couldn't deny that it frightened him. He saw himself, but not himself exactly. He was perky and jovial and actually talking to _other people_.

He was a Zabini. He was known to be tall, dark, and brooding, mysterious and good-looking. He got good grades and was friends with people like Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson. You didn't know what was going on with him, whether he was bad or good, and what he was all about: that was the _point._

Peppy? Happy? Conversing with all those kids underneath him?

No _freakin' _way.


	45. Lily Luna Potter

Teddy was laughing at her, maliciously; informing her that it would be better if she were dead.

She didn't like to admit it to anyone, sometimes not even herself, but she had a _little_ crush on Teddy Lupin.

The reason she always thought it so childish was because she knew she didn't stand a chance, not when it was _Victoire_ his eyes were set on.

It was only nine years, really, that wasn't so bad. His parents were separated by 13, it really shouldn't matter _that_ much.

It didn't even get the chance to matter, however, because there was _her_.


	46. Padma Patil

**Hi! I have a list of boggarts I still have to write and I still have some stored away, whatever ones you have requested so far will be posted.**

**It _is_ coming down to the nitty gritty though, so if you have someone you want to see, let me know (:**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger's boggart wasn't actually Professor McGonagall, but Padma Patil's surely was.<p>

Minerva McGonagall was a woman she respected, looked up to, and admired heavily. She was a woman who was brave in the moments she should have been weak, and smart, very smart.

And when Padma saw that woman telling her everything she did wrong...

…it killed her.

Having a twin sister was hard for her, but when Professor McGonagall would give her a compliment, she was unique.

She felt like she had a place in this world.

When she yelled, she was a nobody, just a twin, not worth compliment_, _not smart, and definitely not unique.

When McGonagall was yelling, Padma was only _average_.

And there was no way she could ever stand it.


	47. Aberforth Dumbledore

Aberforth saw Ariana, her body still with glassy eyes and the dominating feel of death.

He never saw this when she was alive, never; then it had been something stupid that he can't quite recall.

It was only after her untimely death, when he'd been filled with resentment and anger at Dumbledore for putting them in that position.

Until the day he died Aberforth tried to stay as far away from boggarts as he could, he couldn't think of a single thing that could make his sister's dead body funny.

There never would be.


	48. Remus Lupin

That stupid full moon.

Showing him exactly what he was once a month: a monster.

Except for it wasn't just once a month, Remus Lupin truly thought he _was_ a monster: that he wasn't worth love or friendship. It was why he was so lenient with his friends even though they did cruel things. He knew the things they did were wrong, but he didn't care because he finally had someone who didn't care what he was.

He wanted someone to like him _because_ of who he was and what he was and not _in spite_ of it.

But the full moon showed him that was impossible…

…because he was a monster.


	49. Alicia Spinnet

When Alicia Spinnet saw a boggart, it was like a dream, almost. It was a scene that was foggy around the corners and lying out in front of her.

She saw a Death Eater, it could be Bellatrix or even Voldemort maybe; the Death Eater wasn't the important part.

They would kill her family, her friends, everyone as she was tied up and watching: all because of her.

She couldn't have everyone she loved die, not because of her.

Alicia knew it was ridiculous: she wasn't important like Harry or Dumbledore, but she did have loved ones.

And she didn't want them to go.


	50. Dolores Umbridge

She hadn't always been crazy.

There'd been a time when she was happy and young, believe it or not, beautiful too.

She had people falling at her feet and friends flocking around. She was bright and funny. People listened and didn't question her because she was _confident._

Time and death took its toll on her, though. So much so that it warped and changed her into someone no one even recognized anymore. Things she'd once never believed she began to because they were pushed upon her.

Dolores Umbridge saw how she used to be, because there was no going back.


	51. Vincent Crabbe

That spell, the one that hit and tortured and hurt really bad? Yea, that was what he was afraid of, he saw himself being hit by it.

Vincent Crabbe wasn't smart, that was well known; he didn't even know the name of the spell that was part of his greatest fear, but he _was_ capable of pain.

Sure he couldn't tell you anything about his classes, without Draco he wouldn't even get to the right ones, but pain he could understand.

And he liked it better when it was given to someone else.

Pain was one gift he didn't want.


	52. Rose Weasley

Rose saw herself being disinherited from her family because of…_Scorpius_ _Malfoy_.

She knew she shouldn't like him. The stories she'd heard in her lifetime about his family, his father particularly, weren't very, well…_flattering._

He was different, though. Scorpius was kind and brilliant. Having her verbal battles with him was the best part of her day, though she'd never admit it. The days she didn't see him felt lackluster and unnotable. She loved him.

Rose was scared, she was scared she'd have to choose between the love of her life and her family, and she was scared because she didn't know which one it would be.


	53. Xenophilius Lovegood

Like many other parent's boggarts his was a dead child: a dead Luna.

There wasn't much else to say about his boggart. The reason behind it was the same behind any other parent's: having nothing and no one to love, nothing to his name.

There was one other thing, however, one other thing that made his fear a little different, a little unique.

Xenophilius Lovegood needed his daughter to connect him with his wife.

She looked so much like her. Having that glimpse of his dead wife kept him from being lost in depression.

He missed her quite a lot.


	54. Lavender Brown

She saw Fenrir Greyback with his snarling teeth, blue eyes, and wolfish appearance that looked that way even when he was in his human form.

Lavender Brown had felt her life flash before her eyes when he had lain on top of her and he had been about to bite. She'd been defenseless and weak and didn't know a thing she could do to stop him. Staring up into those scary eyes as she felt death coming was a feeling that couldn't be told, only experienced, and she really didn't fancy ever having it again.

In all honesty it was that feeling that made her so frightened of Fenrir, not him himself. Feeling death so near and knowing there was nothing to be done about it was a scary thing. _Death_ was a scary thing.

She didn't want to die.


	55. Colin Creevey

Colin's boggart didn't stay the same for long.

When he'd been really young it had been butterflies: those things were scary; all skinny, flapping wings and frightening faces.

After arriving at Hogwarts and being petrified it was a basilisk. No explanation required.

Only moments before his death it was Voldemort's creepy snake, it was one of the last things he saw and the way that thing slithered gave him shivers.

Colin Creevey never got the chance to get a set boggart because he died young. He never grew up and raised a family or loved someone truly and honestly.

Colin Creevey died at the age of 17.

He was alone.


	56. Argus Filch

Filch wasn't nice. He wasn't attractive. People didn't tend to like him.

He knew the latter and he didn't mind. Why would he want to be around people anyways? They just ridiculed and laughed at him behind his back. Solitude was the thing for him and he'd grown accustomed to it over the years.

His boggart was himself. If he honestly admitted it to himself he knew it was more than that. His boggart was his life, the way he lived: with no one, no magic, and nothing to his name.

He was living in his own personal hell with no exit in sight.

The worst days were the ones he admitted to himself what he knew deep down inside: there was no escape.

There was no getting out and there never would be.

He was stuck.


	57. Arthur Weasley

Like so many before him he feared the death of his family members.

His wife, laying on the ground, eyes unseeing, looking up at him; Fred and George dead, hands close to the other's; Bill and Charlie, cuts covering their bodies, making it hard to even tell who they are; Ron, the only sign of him being hurt the large cut on his throat; Percy's mangled form; Ginny, small even in death; and Harry and Hermione…yes, even them too.

Arthur Weasley was a family man through and through. It was a title he was glad to have, he was proud of it. Sometimes, though, when he saw this, for a sliver of a moment he wished he wasn't, that he hadn't had those lovely children.

Because if he'd never had them, if they never existed, then they didn't have to meet death, and the best thing of it all is that he meant that in the most unselfish way possible.

He just didn't want to see the ones he loved in pain.


	58. Kingsley Shacklebolt

Not many knew this, but Kingsley was one of those people who had 'the one that got away', or in other words: a girl he'd loved who wasn't around anymore.

It had been during his last school year. She was beautiful, natural and interesting, she'd been pureblood and a Slytherin. It was one of those loves that shouldn't happen, he was a Ravenclaw and, though those houses were on friendly terms, it still wasn't particularly _allowed_.

Things didn't work out, though, when everyone had to pick sides, and she was gone.

No matter how much she broke his heart, it still killed him when he saw her dead body lying lifeless on the ground, her red hair splayed out around her like a halo.

Because he'd still seen that exact scene whenever a boggart popped up.

He had still loved her.


	59. Angelina Johnson

Angelina saw Fred: coming out of the grave and yelling at her for moving on from him to George.

She had loved Fred; there was no doubt about it. There had been a time when she had thought they'd get married, when they'd live happily ever after with children and a dog. There'd be a white picket fence and a beautiful home: the whole nine yards.

She loved George now, though, because he understood her in a way no one else could but him, he made her happy.

She loved George now, because Fred was dead, and he wasn't coming back.


	60. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius saw his father killing Rose Weasley.

He was afraid what he heard whispered about his father were true: he was a murderer, a bad man, someone to not be trusted.

Draco was a great father: he disciplined when he was meant to, cheered him up when it was necessary, and had the perfect amount of pride for his son. Scorpius knew that; he loved his father.

There was always a fear, though, that his father really _was_ evil.

Oh, and he was, you know, slightly afraid of Rose dying too.

Honestly, it was only a _little._


	61. Godric Gryffindor

His house could not be plagued by the weak, and that's what Godric Gryffindor saw as a boggart.

He had no children or descendants worth mentioning, he had few friends, and he wasn't a very friendly person to many. As soon as he found a trait he did not like he found it hard to like a person or have any desire to get to know them any better.

Bravery, bravery was the best trait a person could have. With nothing left to leave behind that was flesh and blood he would leave that, that and his house.

Muggleborns he was fine with, sure, but there was no way he'd have a coward enter his house.

No way at all.


	62. Seamus Finnigan

He saw Lavender, snogging Ron, so clearly together it hurt, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

He loved her, and when he had found out they had gotten together the first time it was one thing, but he didn't think he could handle it another.

Sure, she was 'his' now if you wanted to use those barbaric terms that Hermione hated but Lavender loved, but every once in a while he couldn't stop the feeling that maybe it was all too good to be true; maybe Lavender wanted someone better than him.

Then Seamus would have lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn't think he would be able to live with that.


	63. Alice Longbottom

As the last shreds of sanity left her body, Alice Longbottom knew without a doubt that her boggart would be Bellatrix Lestrange.

It wasn't because she was being tortured or because she could feel all that pain and her sanity leaving her, why in the world would those things scare her? She was an _auror_, those things didn't scare her: they only made her angry. They created a rage in her body that couldn't be pushed back or ignored.

Bellatrix Lestrange scared her because of the ease she could torture her.

She knew there must be some kind of horror in her past to be able to do that.

Alice almost felt sorry for her, because that was the kind of amazing woman she was, but she felt too angry: imagining her doing this to her son and family.

She wasn't angry for too long, though…soon she couldn't even remember whom she was.


	64. Gregory Goyle

He was afraid of insects.

Gregory Goyle wasn't smart. He couldn't understand what most people said, he could barely read, and he wasn't a looker. Despite popular opinion, he did know these things: he just didn't care.

Insects were so strange, so alive, and so innocent. Not to forget, creepy and crawly and gross.

Every time he held one in his hand he felt something he couldn't explain and couldn't understand. Just as he soon as he thought that, maybe, those creepy things weren't that bad, he gripped a little too tightly and it was crushed.

He couldn't understand how something so small could hold life.

He didn't understand a lot of things.


	65. Lily Potter

Lily had only ever had to deal with one boggart in the entirety of her magical life and it had been only a few months after Harry was born, it actually was him.

She'd been cooking for James in the kitchen by herself when she opened a rarely used cabinet and out rolled Harry, dead and tortured. His beautiful baby face marred and terribly disfigured.

Lily sat and cried while the meat on the stove slowly burned, causing James to be alerted and run out with the living Harry, calming her slightly.

It was the worst day of her life.


	66. Charlie Weasley

Believe it or not, Charlie Weasley's boggart had once been a dragon.

When he was little everything about those creatures scared him: their fiery breath, horns, and the tough scales that magic couldn't penetrate.

After a while those once scary things didn't scare him at all. They were just exciting and adventurous, a challenge he wanted to tackle.

Now dragons were his constant, where woman came and left they always stayed. He was just worried now that he wouldn't ever be able to leave them.

Dragons had become a drug he just couldn't seem to wean himself off of.

He was afraid that he'd never be able to.


	67. Albus S Potter

When Albus Severus Potter had been younger, he had been deadly scared of snakes.

His Uncle Ron had told the story of the basilisk to him, and though his mother had yelled at his uncle when she found out, he told her it was fine: he was _all grown up_ and could handle it.

The fact of the matter was that he couldn't handle it: he had nightmares for weeks.

Albus was a sweet boy. The thing that actually scared him the most about the basilisk was the fact that his mother almost died.

He really needed her you know.


	68. Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks was frightened for her family, for her daughter and the love of her life, but it wasn't her greatest fear.

Her greatest fear was being in battle with one of her other sisters, forced to duel to the death.

She knew what she'd done when she married him, but there was no other choice: her family was insane and she was in love, pregnant soon too.

It was the reality that she'd have to stand across from one of them; if she was being honest she knew killing Bellatrix wouldn't be as hard as Narcissa, and pointing her wand at their face.

Never had it been that real before, and she was happy it didn't ever have to be.


	69. Cho Chang

Cho Chang was one of those people who saw themselves when they looked at a boggart.

Her hair was slightly longer, and grayer, and she was about 20 years older. She wasn't as beautiful as she had always thought she would be in this age, but she wasn't ugly or elderly looking.

The part that scared her was her eyes: the look in them and the bags underneath them. She could see in those eyes what really made her the most frightened.

She was still the same.

All those feelings, all that fear, depression, and love that shouldn't be happening. The pure anguish was still there.

There was no way she could hold all that forever.


	70. Victoire Weasley

Victoire saw werewolves, dragons, and all the other creepy 'monsters' that came to her mind when she saw a boggart.

The thing that scared her most was the fact that someday, maybe, a boy would catch her fancy and she would fall in love and he would be hurt. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to still love him.

She knew that her mother still loved her father after the scars on his face; she knew that her mom's sister Gabrielle loved her Uncle Charlie after the dragon accident, and she knew that Teddy's dad was still loved despite what he was.

She wanted to be able to say she loved someone that much, that she would be so brave and in love that it wouldn't even be a decision, but she wasn't quite sure.

She was scared she wouldn't make the right choice.


	71. Nearly Headless Nick

Nearly Headless Nick never once saw a boggart in his entire life.

He didn't know _exactly_ what it would look like, but he knew he was the most afraid of the afterlife.

It's why he chose being a ghost: such a very _selfish_ thing to do and he knew it, but he couldn't resist.

Being able to stay and watch his loved ones had held glamour that it no longer did.

He had to watch his family become happy without him, he had to see his love fall in love again, and he had to watch them all die and never see them again because they all just _disappeared._

They chose real death and he never did.

He really regretted it.


	72. Dennis Creevey

Dennis Creevey's boggart was Draco Malfoy.

His arrogant look, his piercing eyes, the way he sauntered and looked like he owned the world.

Dennis was scared of the way he threw the word mudblood around and how quick he was to pull out a wand.

The weird thing was, Dennis knew how uneasily frightened he was. So the fact that Draco scared him was something he couldn't really understand.

He wasn't ever really sure why it was Draco; at first he supposed Draco was just scary. When he was older it wasn't just that anymore, it was because he realized they were alike.

Draco stood and watched Dumbledore die, not being able to do a thing about it, and Dennis felt the same way with Colin.

Colin died because Dennis hadn't been able to stop him from going to the battle.

He was so scared that he and Draco were exactly the same.

And deep down, he didn't know if he could ever forget it.


	73. Fenrir Greyback

Fenrir Greyback's boggart had been a werewolf when he was a child.

The scariest thing in the world had seemed to be if he were bit, but once that happened…nothing really seemed that scary anymore. Maybe that's part of why he became so wrapped up in destruction: you're never quite the same once the scariest thing in the world happens to you.

After that, fear left Fenrir, similar to the way it left Voldemort, but there was always a part of Fenrir, the same as Voldemort again, which quietly called out.

_How have you become this?_

_ Why are you giving others this curse?_

What_ have you become?_

He didn't stop to listen to the questions and try to answer.

He didn't let himself.


	74. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley never really fit into his family.

He knew he had the red hair and the uncountable freckles that marked him as one, but there was something undeniably keeping him from 'fitting in'.

Neither his mother's smarts nor his father's comic relief did he possess and he couldn't prank well. He was a decent student and had friends, but in the wake of Rose neither of those things mattered very much.

He _could_ play guitar.

Music made sense where numbers and phrases never did and it was so _clear._

Knowing that, it made perfect sense that he saw his parents smashing his guitar and telling him he was banned from playing.

You can't take someone's one true passion away from them at such a young age.

It just wouldn't do.


	75. Lee Jordan

Lee Jordan was a confident boy: this was true.

He was popular and good-looking. He was never without friends and he rarely hated himself. He couldn't complain about his life and usually couldn't think of a reason to.

His boggart was just himself, on his sickbed: all alone.

Alone.

He couldn't stand the word. Why in the world would someone want to be alone when they could be around others? Friends and family would always be chosen over solitude.

When he was alone he felt lonely, and though people tried to tell him that just because he was lonely didn't mean he was alone…he still felt that way.

What could he have done to make himself all alone on his _sickbed?_

He hoped he never had to find out.


	76. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin knew he had a lot of family and people around him that loved him. That wasn't _ever_ a question.

He didn't have parents, but he loved them for doing what they did. Sure, it sucked when it was his birthday or he walked down Diagon Alley getting his school supplies with his grandmother when he knew two very different people should be standing beside him, but he thought of all the other love he received and he was alright.

No love, however, felt quite like Victoire's.

So he always saw her dead body.

_Always_.


	77. Bill Weasley

Bill was a worrier.

It surprised so many when they found this out: how could someone who was so _cool_ worry so much?

But he did and he did it about everything: if his siblings would be ok in school, if his parents would be ok without the constant presence of their children, if he'd ever love, and if he'd ever be in love in return.

Bill was a worrier.

So whenever a boggart popped up he saw his biggest worry: Voldemort.

He hated the fact that this was who, no, _what,_ he saw because he always prided himself on being original, but this _thing_ had the power to control his world.

The lives of his family and friends and _world_ could hang in this mans' hands and he was so _worried._

Voldemort had control of his world and it was so possible it was going to spiral out of control.

He worried about it a lot.


	78. Katie Bell

**Last requests time, only a few more boggarts left!**

* * *

><p>Katie Bell's boggart was the Thing from The Thing.<p>

Katie Bell didn't see muggle movies a lot, but she did see this one when she was young. She couldn't tell you much about the characters and barely _anything_ about the plot, but she remembered the creature with perfect clarity.

It took its victims, making it look exactly like them, and no one could tell.

She was so very afraid of being taken over, looking exactly like herself but not being able to be in control.

It probably had to do with when she'd come so close to death with that blasted necklace, it reminded her of looking like herself but with no control.

So, at the end of the day Katie realized that her boggart was a little bit silly and most people wouldn't recognize it when they saw it, but it was so _very_ scary.

To be stuck inside of yourself with no control, what could be worse?


	79. James Potter II

Authority figures didn't sit well with James Potter.

He didn't like the repercussions of his actions and he didn't like not doing the actions he did, so he had a bit of a problem.

She, though, despite all the wonderful things he heard about her from his parents was just so _scary._

He didn't particularly like to admit that he was afraid of Headmistress McGonagall his first year and would, consequently, see her as his boggart, but it was a true fact.

He didn't change his feelings until she chatted with him in second year, and then after that when he got in trouble she could see that look in her eyes.

That look that said, though she was mad, she was also rather impressed.

It was a look that had been given to his father, his grandfather, _and_ his other namesake.

Once he figured that out, he wasn't afraid of her yelling anymore.


	80. Viktor Krum

At the young age of five, Viktor Krum fell into a lake with no idea how to swim.

It's why to this day he sees water when he's faced with a boggart.

It traumatized him his entire life, so much so that he didn't have any desire to ever learn how to swim properly. He did it when absolutely forced for the Triwizard Tournament, but he almost had to quit he had such a panic attack.

He was a Quidditch player: he didn't even really fancy the ground.

The air was what he liked.

It's where he planned to stay.


	81. Alastor Mad Eye Moody

Moody saw himself dying, sometimes by a toaster, sometimes by something even more ridiculous, but he always saw himself dying.

Don't be mistaken; however, he was not afraid of death, he was afraid of a _stupid_ death.

Some looked at Moody and saw the scars and thought them ugly, some looked at him and just saw him as what he was called: mad. Neither things bothered him; he wore them both as badge of honors and thought them as such.

He'd worked hard for the things he'd accomplished and the person he'd become, and he wasn't going to let his death take it from him.


	82. Michael Corner

There was a reason he was in Dumbledore's Army. He may have tended to be 'quiet' and 'creepy', but he generally kept to himself and tried to learn as much as he could about everything.

That reason was Voldemort.

Michael Corner saw Voldemort, like so many others, when a boggart was around.

He tried so hard and wanted to learn so much so that he'd be ready, because battle was coming and he very well knew it.

After all…he _was_ a Ravenclaw.


	83. Kreacher

**(: Because someone requested this, we have...**

* * *

><p>Kreacher's boggart could be guessed fairly easy.<p>

He saw himself fraternizing…_with blood-traitors and filth._

He worked for the noble, pure house of Black and no one else.

When those _Weasleys _and that _filthy mudblood_ were around he didn't _want_ to have to do things for them or talk with them: the only reason he did it was because he was bound to that horrible traitor, the last descendent.

He didn't like them.

Not in the least.


	84. Hannah Abbott

When she was young Hannah Abbott was terribly afraid of birds.

She couldn't help imagining them swooping down and pecking her eyes out and she wouldn't grow out of that fear until her parents sat her down and explained who and what Voldemort was.

Then she only saw him, even when she didn't fully understand what he looked like.

That was until she fell in love with Neville, then she never saw anything besides him being killed.

Everything else seemed silly after that.


	85. Dudley Dursley

Dudley saw himself as a monster, that is, he would if he could see boggarts.

He was afraid of being unlovable and something else entirely, something out of this world.

When he was younger he'd been horrible, he knew that. Only when Harry was beginning to go did he truly understand what he'd been.

He didn't want to ever go back.


	86. Mundungus Fletcher

Mundumgus Fletcher was deadly afraid of rats.

The way they creeped around and couldn't always be seen. The gross tails and the way they stole things.

Maybe, in actuality, it had to do with the fact that those things were a little too similar to what he was.

And what if he was no better than the things that scared him the most?

He didn't like to think about it.


	87. Fred Weasley II

Fred didn't know what made his father so sad.

Sometimes he could see it in his eyes even though he tried to be happy or in the way, every once in a while, he couldn't bring himself to look in a mirror.

Much like his father, Fred didn't know his boggart.

He just knew he didn't ever want what had happened to his daddy to happen to him.


	88. Regulus Black

Regulus was one of those people who saw Voldemort.

At one time he had believed him to be great and wonderful.

That was before he realized all the horrid things he could do without a sliver of regret or an ounce of feeling.

Now all he saw was a twisted man.

A man he didn't want ruling the world.


	89. Astoria Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass was afraid of her sister's death.

She was her best friend and without her she didn't know what she'd do.

If she was being honest with herself, though, she'd realize that it wasn't _only_ about that, it also had a little something to do with her image. If her sister wasn't around they wouldn't be compared to each other, and without her she wouldn't be the better sister, just an only child.

She liked being the best.


	90. Madame Maxime

She'd always been big.

Her mother had used every second of her existence to remind her of that. The disgust was always there, like it had been her fault her father slept with a giant.

Her boggart had always been herself, but uglier and bigger and very unlovable.

Madame Maxime didn't want to believe it.

Some days, though, it was hard not to.


	91. Barty Crouch Jr

Barty Crouch Jr. couldn't go back to the way things had been. The awkward family dinners and the disappointment that was always so clear on his father's face.

By Voldemort's side was where he belonged.

He saw Voldemot killing him because he'd been useless when a boggart was around.

The Deatheaters were the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He wasn't ever going to give it up.


	92. Hoarace Slughorn

A boggart showed Slughorn himself, standing right next to a powerful Voldemort.

He knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Tom Riddle was already a lost cause when he'd known him and the way he could persuade people was legendary.

Horace Slughorn knew these things, knew them well, he'd only been dwelling on them such a large portion of his life, but that doesn't mean it didn't haunt him: what he did.

Awake and asleep.


	93. Grindelwald

**I think I'm going to end this story on chapter 100, thoughts?**

* * *

><p>So many thought he hadn't loved Dumbledore.<p>

He had.

Some people thought he'd be afraid of his own death or having no power.

He wasn't.

Most people thought he was a crazy madman with only power and destruction on his mind.

It wasn't the only thing.

People thought they knew Grindelwald and what he'd see out of a boggart, but they had no idea.

No idea that the death of Albus Dumbledore is what he'd see.

Because, in actuality, right before he died all he could think about was that man, the man that had been on his mind so often in his life.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.


	94. Rufus Scrimgeour

It was the first thing he heard when he got the position- don't end up like the last one.

Newspapers with horrible headlines and hate groups, ripped posters and bad names, and the worst reputation you could get according to a lot of people; himself included.

A reputation like that was what scared him the absolute most.

Rufus Scrimgeour had absolutely no intention of getting one.


	95. Cornelius Fudge

**I'm still not sure how many I'm going to do. I have enough requests to take me over one hundred...we'll see. (:**

* * *

><p>He knew what the first thing they told the new guy was- don't end up like the last one.<p>

Cornelius Fudge hated the fact that his name had turned to such dirt, but, really, he couldn't have done it any other way.

Maybe he'd really been in denial and maybe he'd even lied, but he'd felt content when he did it.

Because for that sliver of a moment, he'd felt so _all right, _and really, when Fudge thought about it, was it that bad? He'd just tried to make people feel ok, make himself feel ok, because he was so scared that what he knew was happening was real so scared of him.

Voldemort.


	96. Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart's boggart was so very much like Cormac's before he lost his memory: there's no way he could be ugly.

After his memory so gracelessly left him, though?

It was just this pretty light, flashing toward him.

He didn't know what it meant, but for some reason it scared him horribly.

Every time he saw it he felt like he'd forgotten something, like there was something in his mind hidden behind a locked door he couldn't get open.

As soon as his fear came it disappeared.

And, yet again, he was blissfully unaware.


	97. Molly Weasley II

**So I totally lied, I'm going to go over 100. So I am yet again taking requests if you have any, though I do have a list of like 14 right now, so don't worry about me running out (:**

** I have kind-of stared loving writing these next gen. characters even thought I originally hated it. I have, like, a huge web of how I imagine them liking each other...I'm going crazy, haha.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Molly never looked at herself and thought <em>beautiful.<em>

In all honesty, she never even thought pretty.

She took after her namesake in the way her hair was usually a mess and a mass of red curls and she was curvy and short, unlike all her slender relatives.

Maybe someday she'd grow into her looks and make someone love her, she really hoped so, because as of right now all she could do was hopelessly pine after Lorcan, who wanted Roxanne or Victoire or Lily Luna…she'd lost track as his tastes changed. Her mother told her that he'd realize he was looking at the wrong girl soon enough.

Molly didn't believe her. Who would want her when they could want all those willowy beauties?

It didn't matter, well, actually it did and she just wouldn't admit it, but she'd still love him.

Love made her see him in her boggart.


	98. The Fat Lady

The Fat Lady still remembers the balls.

Sometimes she'll wake up in a drunken stupor swearing she can hear the music before realizing it's just in her head.

It's strange to her that she remembers that so much when she barely remembers what her middle name was (something with a R, she'd tell you).

The Fat Lady has absolutely _no idea_ what her boggart is and she has reason, she's a bloody _portrait._

She's reminded of that fact every day as she sees those kids walk past, as she sees the years pass by like seconds, every time she wakes up and thinks she hears that music and Mr. Smith asking for a dance before realizing she really _is_ just a portrait.

Some days she thinks she is her own boggart; that she's living in her own nightmare.

Most days she thinks that's absolutely correct.


	99. Vernon Dursley

**I couldn't resist using this last line, and if you can tell me why it means so much to me in a review (by that I mean where exactly is this line from {kind-of}) you'll get a special message in the next chapter. It's a little trivia game of sorts (:**

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley was <em>not<em> a freak.

He could not cast spells or brew potions. Never had he had to write with a quill or ink and the work 'magic' wasn't even in his vocabulary.

It wasn't a big surprise to many people that Vernon would see himself as a wizard, casting a spell to perfection.

He couldn't see boggarts, though, because Vernon Dursley of number 4, Privet Drive was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank you very much.


	100. Lorcan Scamander

**Congratulation to: SlytherinPrincess1224, LM Ryder, BonniaFelton, Skaterofthebooks, Haleylynnr1, bookworm178040, minerva.m1997, Pottergirl1, canadiandonutsarethesexiest, The obsessionist, Lia Kada, .wolves, DaughterofZeusRules, awesomeness33, Harry Potter Generations, and Mad Catta, you all answered correctly!**

**I have a fun contest I'm going to mention the next time I post, tonight, so watch out for it!**

* * *

><p>Lorcan saw Roxanne standing there, making fun of him and telling him how worthless he was. Oh wait; no it was Victoire there. Victoire? Why would it ever be Victoire? It was clearly Lily Luna.<p>

It changed a lot in his early years, which his boggart was. He never really fancied himself a ladies man, just someone who had a lot of different interests…in _girls._

Even so, he was the most scared of being alone, having no love.

It surprised him greatly when suddenly Molly became his boggart.

He honestly had no idea why.

Until suddenly one day, he did.


	101. Augusta Longbottom

**Ok, COMPETITION!**

**The winner gets a one-shot written by me {sorry I don't have anything else to offer(: } of pairing, fandom, and/or topic of their choosing.**

**I think I'm going to have two rounds, the first of which I choose 5 or so who I think have the best answer, and then I'll have another round after that.**

**SO the first round requires..._drum roll please..._ sum up your experience and/or how the world of Harry Potter has affected you in ONE SENTENCE!**

**Good luck and have fun (:**

* * *

><p>She didn't mean to make him so insecure or so frightened. She just wanted to make him strong. Wanted him to be great and powerful. Wanted him to be able to fight in this tough, tough world they lived in.<p>

She wanted him to be like his parents.

Augusta Longbottom saw Neville ending up like his parents, the act of the Cruciatus hitting him over and over until he'd _beg_ for death.

She wanted him to be _better_ than his parents.

Because his parents were great, that couldn't be disputed, but she'd seen how horribly far the great could fall.


	102. Roxanne Weasley

**I hate you all so much right now, because choosing between those sentences was so _hard._**

**But I did get it down, to 8 instead of 5, but I got it down nonetheless.**

**The people moving onto the second round are: BlackElectric, ScottishCheeseRollinCabaiste, ThursdayAngelus, LittleCatZ, Beta Mimosa, Sebastian of the Sea, XxBellatrixLestrange917xX, and Wizard Way.**

**To continue on, you eight must answer this: tell me one of your favorite _noncanon_ couples and why exactly they work.**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

><p>Though Fred was the older one, Roxanne had always felt it was her duty to be the 'good, responsible one'.<p>

In a way, though she didn't often admit it aloud, she always thought of herself as the substitute parent, raising Fred when her parents were gone or too forlorn to do so themselves.

They may have called her the responsible one, but when she was away from the 'parenting' and praises she was a rebel in her own way: sneaking off to parties and drinking, flirting with boys for the fun of it.

Sure, she only had eyes for one boy, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have some fun. Anyways, she didn't think he even noticed her at all…

Her boggart was a mixture of things: Lysander making fun of her, trying to kill her, Fred in pain, Fred alone, her parents not loving her…and the list went on and on.

She put up a good front, but in actuality, she was just so _scared._


	103. Phineas Nigellus Black

**Ok, so I'm still waiting for a few entries for the second round so I'm just going to post and I'll continue the contest tomorrow morning or tomorrow night.**

**I think there's going to have to be a third round because THIS IS EXTREMELY DIFFICULT!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas Nigellus Black couldn't ever seem to get the image out of his head.<p>

He'd been the one to find him, you know, his brother Sirius. The sight of his body laying on that bed, skin so pale, so cold to the touch, eyes unseeing, and every part of him lackluster compared to the lively boy he used to be.

Phineas had been the first to find his dead body and it never left him.

Even to this day he'd see it. See those eyes looking into his own as he pushed his shoulder, hoping for some kind of reaction that never came.

It was true that it had already happened, that it wasn't really possible to be afraid of it, but somehow he still was.

He still always saw it.


	104. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley had an impenetrable confidence.

She'd once been told that if you weren't lost in the hustle and bustle of the Weasley clan you were the odd one out.

She supposed she was the odd one out then.

Boys didn't really look at her often, she was one of the youngest, and her family was so _very_ large, but she never felt lost with all the chaos.

Only when she was staring into her eyes did the feeling come.

Both the real her and the boggart.


	105. Rolf Scamander

Rolf Scamander used to be afraid of dark forests.

He thought it was the darkness that really got him, probably being in a place so creepy had something to do with it too, but he'd been told it wasn't a fear to be worried about; it was perfectly normal.

He'd often contemplate that it must have changed at some point in his life. It couldn't have always been a dark forest from a young age until the next time he saw a boggart: a short time after his wedding.

Once he saw how beautiful Luna looked in a wedding dress covered in blood he didn't really care anymore.


	106. Filius Flitwick

**Ok, I haven't been updating because I was waiting for one more entry but I'm going to update now!**

**Again, you people make it only too difficult! The four people to continue on in this round is...: WizardWay, XxBellatrixLestrange917xX, Sebastian of The Sea, and BlackElectric.**

**Here's the final round's challange: tell me your best Harry Potter pick-up line.**

**Also, if you're not in the competition but would still like to submit them, go ahead, I think they're great (:**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

><p>Flitwick wasn't scared of being unloved, of seeing a loved one die, of being the strange one because of his height or being mocked because of it.<p>

That was far too expected and clichéd for him.

Height? Really? He'd been short his entire life and had grown accustomed to it easy; he didn't know any other way.

Flitwick saw clowns because _those_ things were scary. He remembered the first time he saw one and how very frightening those things had been.

He didn't understand how anyone could think _he_ was the scary one once he saw those things.


	107. Lysander Scamander

**I have a few more ready to go, but I'd like to ask one final time if anyone has requests. Otherwise this story will probably end in a few chapters.**

**I'll either update with the contest winner tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lysander was proud to say that, unlike his brother, he didn't have eyes for any girl that moved.<p>

Honestly, he didn't even have eyes for one.

He knew that Roxanne thought she liked him. The feel of her eyes on the back of his head sometimes was so strong it was tangible.

He just thought it was cute.

There must have been something wrong with him, he couldn't help but feel it and he always saw his parents disowning it when he saw a boggart because of it.

He knew there was something wrong with him.

He wasn't like Lorcan or the rest of his relatives, well, he felt that way anyway.

It was hard not to in that family.


	108. Grawp

**Still waiting for one entry, in the mean time, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No one loved him quite like Hagrid did and a boggart depicted his brother dying and leaving him alone because of it.<p>

Grawp was stupid, so stupid he didn't really know it, nor care. He could pick up on emotions, though, and he was capable of them himself.

He _loved_ his brother.

His mother left him and his father did too, just because he wasn't really 'giant standards'. Sometimes he wished he actually knew what it meant when Hagrid would tell people that in a whisper.

Hagrid had saved him and showed him what love was, how to love and how to receive it.

He found he quite liked it.


	109. Sir Cadogan

Sir Cadogan wasn't 'insane', as the students of Hogwarts liked to call him, without reason.

It had been his first quest, coincidentally with his best friend, and they hadn't expected to come across other men so quickly. He couldn't even recall how it started, but before he knew it swords and shields were flying everywhere, and soon blood was too.

There's nothing like seeing your best friend die in front of you.

So if he ever saw a boggart he knew it'd be those men telling him about how it was honestly his fault, his best friend being killed.

Deep down somewhere he knew it wasn't true.

It was just really, _really_ deep down, under armor and jokes and acts of insanity.

It was just too difficult any other way.


	110. Madam Poppy Pomfrey

**How do you guys get me to continue this story so easily? Seriously, this is ridiculous... **

**I'll post the winner of the contest tomorrow**

* * *

><p>Madam Poppy Pomfrey didn't have many cases where a student didn't survive once they were in her care; it was a success rate she was pretty proud of.<p>

It wasn't to say that she was cocky, but she'd learned her training well and adapted over time with the new potions and methods of healing: she was good at her job.

A boggart showed her the students that have passed in her care.

She liked fixing things, that's why she'd become a healer all those years ago; she liked to fix people particularly. The ones she couldn't…they haunted her, when she turned corners and saw boggarts.

She didn't like not being able to fix someone.


	111. Pomona Sprout

**I have the winner of the contest, and as hard as it was to decide...it was... Sebastian of the Sea! Congrats, and I'll pm you later, but it might not be instantly since I'll be at my dad's later.**

**Also, after a long time of thinking about it I decided I'm going to end this story tonight. The fact of the matter is that if I kept going with all the suggestions I got, then this story would probably never end and I'd really like to do some work on my next story, a George/Hermione.**

**Anyways, I'll post some important announcements tonight when I post Dumbledore's boggart (I've been saving him for last), so keep watch!**

* * *

><p>It had always been known to her that there weren't really all that many notable Hufflepuffs. The house was never 'the loser house', it just wasn't acknowledged in general at all.<p>

She knew she wasn't really anything all that special from early on, probably ever since she was sorted into Hufflepuff: she wasn't brave, smart, or determined. Just…fair? Just?

Pomona Sprout was afraid that once someone looked closer at her they'd realize she really didn't have anything to offer, that the only thing she could really do was teach some kids about some plants they could really care less about.

Neville Longbottom, he cared though, she could see it in the glimmer of his eyes and he quickly became her favorite student, a substitute son with all the time they spent together as he did extra work for fun.

Him, being chocked to death by a Venetian snapping tree, was what she saw when a boggart appeared to her.

He was what she was the proudest of, and she wasn't going to give it up.


	112. Albus Dumbledore

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of the continuing series of boggarts I have written, and I wanted to first say thank you so much! You are seriously the best readers of any story I have had so far.**

**Important Announcments _({[ PLEASE READ]})_:**

**1. Please review and tell me your favorite, least favorite, or both, boggarts. It only helps me as a writer.**

**2. I'm thinking about the possibility of doing a Mirror of Erised fic, though it wouldn't be for a while. If you'd like me to let you know when I post if I do, say that in the reviews and I'll let you know or author alert me. (In the meantime, reviewers Ordinarily and PurplePrincess77 have been doing some)**

**3. If you were _really_ looking forward to a boggart I didn't post, let me know by pm-ing me or reviewing and I might have notes on it in my file and I can pm you a rough draft of what if mght have been.**

**4. My next story is a George/Hermione, so if you guys are interested in that I'd love to see your beautiful pennames in my inbox!**

**5. Lastly, I just wanted to say this had been pretty much the best writing experience of my life. You guys are such a wonderful audience and are really interested in what I was thinking and I'd love to hear from you all again or see you soon! Feel free to pm me about anything and I really wanted to say thank you because I couldn't have written this story without all of you. 112 chapters? That's insane.**

**Thank you very much and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ariana.<p>

It was _always_ Ariana.

Never anything besides her beautiful young face and her body stilled in death.

_Always Ariana._

It wasn't always when he saw a boggart either. Sometimes he'd turn around and see her. Sometimes he'd close his eyes and there she was. Sometimes he thought he heard her voice calling to him from behind to turn and see nothing but the empty corridor behind him.

_Ariana_.

She always crept up on him, Dumbledore. The voices and images were always there, there was no way to stop them.

He didn't want to.

It was his fault, always had been and always would be.

It was a small penance to pay because it was always her.

_Ariana._


End file.
